Chibi Seiten Taisen Son Goku
by SLIS
Summary: What would happen if Goku became a chibi? And got too small for his limiter? Like the title said, Chibi Seiten Taisen Son Goku! Who the Sanzo-Ikkou have to babysit. You can almost pity them about now. Chapter 6 up! Hangovers!
1. We Have To WHAT!

SLIS: Hi, hi. This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please don't flame me. Onegai puppy dog eyes  
  
Sherio: Let's just get on with it.  
  
SLIS: Before I forget, this is my muse, Sherio, and his brother, Malon. They're my muses.  
  
Malon: Hi.  
  
Sherio: Whatever.  
  
SLIS: Don't mind him, he's just pissed cause his girlfriend is mad at him.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gesomaden Saiyuki or any of the characters in the story.  
  
Chapter one: WE HAVE TO WHAT???????????????  
  
"BAKASARU!!!"  
  
"ERO KAPPA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"URUSEI!!!!"  
  
TWACK, TWACK, TWACK"  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yare, yare."  
  
It was just a normal day on the road for the Sanzo-ikkou. Goku and Gojyo arguing over anything, getting silenced by Sanzo, only to start again three seconds later while Hakkai continues to drive.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK ERO KAPPA"  
  
"FIRST COME FIRST SERVE BAKASARU"  
  
"URUSEI!!!!!"  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU SHOOT THAT THING!"  
  
THWACK  
  
"Um... sir?"  
  
"NANI!!"  
  
The barmaid shrank back from the purple glare directed at her. The strange travelers from this table were giving her the creeps. At least they were good for business. She didn't know anyone could EAT that much.  
  
"There was free wine sent to you from an unknown source."  
  
"Che."  
  
"Oi, corrupted monk! Looks like someone finally mistook you for a girl......"  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"URUSEI BAKA!!!"  
  
"Ne, ne Sanzo, can I have a sip?"  
  
"Ne, you're too young saru."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SARU? ERO KAPPA!!!"  
  
"URUSEI!!!!"  
  
"Onegai Sanzo, just a sip?"  
  
"Che."  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"BAKA!!! I DIDN'T......"  
  
Too late. The Sanzo-ikkou watched as Goku drank the whole decanter of wine. And began to glow. And shrink. And shrink. And there was a 'clunk'. As one they looked down, to see Goku's golden diadem lying innocently on the floor.  
  
"SHIMATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KUSO!!!!!!"  
  
"YARE YARE...... Sanzo, shouldn't you be replacing that right now?"  
  
"Hmph... fine, oi, saru... where is he?"  
  
"......"  
  
"KUSO!!!!!!"  
  
"KYUUUUU"  
  
"HARKYUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They ran outside to see a chibi Seiten Taishen Son Goku chasing a very panicked Harkyuu in dragon form.  
  
"OI, BAKASARU!! GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Hakai and Gojyo sweat dropped when Goku looked their way with a VERY mischievous grin. They were so dead.  
  
"Having trouble boys?"  
  
The three of them blinked as Kanzeon Bonsatsu descended from the sky.  
  
"Che, whaddya want old lady?"  
  
"Now, now, don't you want out of this little predicament?"  
  
Hakkai quickly broke in before an argument could break out.  
  
"Maa, maa, ano, can you explain why Goku is like this?"  
  
"One of the gods was experimenting on a potion and his experiments somehow got sent to you by mistake. He had a habit of experimenting on us and sends his potion to us disguised as wine. Anyway, turns out that the effect of this potion chibified Goku till he was too small for his limiter. And we don't have a limiter his size so you have to babysit his youkai form till we can find a cure. Good luck, you'll need it."  
  
As suddenly as she came, Kanzeon Bosatsu vanished in a blaze of light before her words could register. That coward.  
  
Meanwhile, her words were just starting to sink in to a shell shocked Sanzo- ikkou.  
  
"WE HAVE TO WHAT??????????"  
  
A/N: I'll just stop here for now. See that little button down at the corner? It's calling you... 


	2. Mischevious Terror

S.L.: Second chappy YAY. jumps for joy  
  
Sherio & Malon: OO;;;  
  
Sherio: She gets hyper?  
  
Malon: Hyper on reviews. Her other story...  
  
BANG  
  
Malon & Sherio: 00;;;;;;;;;  
  
S.L.: Anyway, I won't be updating awhile after this, the soonest would be very late July. Limited internet connection and stuff. Don't ask.  
  
Sherio: She does not own Saiyuki or any characters in it.  
  
Amy01: Nope, no yaoi. The only thing remotely like yaoi is the bond between Sanzo and Goku but that is more the 'You saved me, You are my saviour, I trust you.' Kind of bond. Nothing romantic.  
  
Silver on the Tree: Read to find out.  
  
Koinu-Chan: Is this soon enough. Enjoy the story!!  
  
Crimson1: You have no idea.  
  
Megami Kinshin: Aye aye sir! Updating at once!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Mischievous Terror  
  
"WE HAVE TO WHAT???????!!!!!!"  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou, minus one currently demonic monkey, looked at each other, then at said monkey in dread. A full grown Goku they can handle. A full grown Seiten Taishen Son Goku they can handle. BUT A KID?????  
  
They were so dead.  
  
Now, a wise man would slowly approach the chibified demon. A wise man would be sure not to antagonize him. A wise man would definitely NOT insult him.  
  
Gojyo is not a wise man.  
  
"OI, SARU!!!! LEAVE HARKURYU ALONE AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!"  
  
Goku ignored him and continued to chase a very panicked Harkuryu.  
  
"OI, BAKA SARU!!!!!!!"  
  
sweatdrop  
  
"Baka..." No need to guess who said that.  
  
"Ano... Gojyo, I don't think that that is such a good idea..."  
  
As he ignored the comments of his companions, coughcoughidiotcoughcough, Goku finally noticed the insults and decided to leave Harkuryu alone. The VERY relieved dragon quickly sought shelter with Hakai.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
(This part of the story would not be told due to the violence contained.)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Ow, ow, ow..."  
  
"I did try to warn you Gojyo."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
Hakkai glanced back with an amused expression. Gojyo was covered from head to toe in bandages, his clothes were torn to shreds and... oh yeah, Goku was hanging onto his arms with his teeth!!!!  
  
"......"  
  
WHAP  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai froze at the sound and slowly turned around. Gojyo had whacked Goku on the head. They slowly reached for their weapons when...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
sweatdrop  
  
The three of them stared helplessly at the crying chibi when...  
  
grab  
  
... he hugged Hakkai round the neck, still crying rivers.  
  
"Maa, maa... I'm sure that the bad man didn't mean to hurt you..."  
  
"OI!!!"  
  
Hakkai just smiled as he cuddled Goku to his chest while Sanzo glared at Gojyo with his Death Glaretm  
  
"OI, HE BIT ME!!!!!"  
  
Goku's only reaction was to burrow deeper into Hakkai, distracting the human turned demon.  
  
"OI SARU!!!!"  
  
"Gojyo! Don't bully him!"  
  
"Bu... bu... but...."  
  
"Che."  
  
Now, while this was going on, Hakkai was very distracted, enough to not look where he was driving. Enough not to notice the steering wheel shift ever so slightly. Tho he noticed when they ran into an outer building in the town they were heading to.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou went sprawling as a very dazed Harkuryuu morphed back into a dragon.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED??????"  
  
"Maa... I guess someone changed the direction of the steering wheel while we were talking."  
  
Three pair of eyes turned to stare at the chibi that was giggling away. You could almost see the wheels turning in their head. And the fire growing behind them.  
  
Goku took one look at them...  
  
... ... and started to wail...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
The noise was starting to attract people and murmurs of 'bullies' and 'child abuse' were running wild.  
  
They were in big trouble.  
  
A/N: See that little button down there? The more you press it the sooner the nest chapter comes up. 


	3. Enter Kougaji

S.L.: I'M BAAAAAAAACCCK!!!!!!

Sherio: How was New York?

S.L.: HOT!!!!

Malon: ;;; At least you didn't get heat stroke this time.

S.L.: Don't remind me. Anyway, thanks to my patient reviewers for waiting. I'm back from my hols and ready to write.

Sherio: She's in a good mood.

S.L.: Btw, what is the name of the latest Saiyuki season? I wanna watch. Anyway, on with the story.

Sherio : She doesn't own Saiyuki or any of the characters in it.

Psycho-CJ : I'll try to make the chapters a little longer this time round, ok?

Yaone-Ai: Actually, I got the idea when reading a fic about chibies.

Ranechi: Don't I know it.

Sanzo'smainsqueeze: Oh yeah, I totally agree

Mimma: one Kougaji-tachi coming up

Acern: Chibies are weaker and more mischievous than evil in this fic.

Thanks to : Kuroi Bara no Twilight, Klee5, Koinu-Chan, I love Sanzo, ethereal-tenshi, Amy01, RuByMoOn17, addicted2anime and Firehedgehog for your reviews.

Chapter 3: Enter Kougaji and Gang

"OI!!! WAITRESS!!!! MORE BEER!!!"

"WAITRESS!!!! WE'RE READY TO ORDER!!!"

"WAITRESS!!!"

"WAITRESS!!!!!!!!!"

"WAITRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAI, HAI, COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yaone sweatdropped as she served the patrons in the busy inn. Didn't she learn from the last time she did this? And this time the Sanzo – ikkou would recognize her. How did she let Kougaji – sama talk her into this?

She didn't have time to think as a VERY disgruntled looking Sanzo-ikkou entered the in. Yaone stared. She had NEVER seen them look this harassed. Usually the three of them... Waitaminute, three? Where was Goku?

Suddenly she squealed as something attached to her leg. Looking down she saw...... Goku! But he looked rather different... like... a... YOUKAI!!!!?????

Fortunately (or unfortunately) her squeal attracted the attention of the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou. To say that they were alarmed was like saying a tornado was a breeze. One of the Kougaji-tachi. Here. Witnessing them babysit. Not that they were worried about Yaone teasing them, oh no. It was the rest of the Kougaji-tachi that they were worried about. Not to mention who Kougaji would fight now that Goku was a chibi. Hell, they'd let Homura have Goku right now if he was still alive, and wish him the best of luck too.

Meanwhile......

"LET GO!!!!!!!!!"

Goku was clinging on to Yaone's leg for dear life while she tried to push him off. I wasn't that she didn't like kids, oh no, but he was cutting off her blood circulation.

The rest of the Sanzo-ikkou were staring in horror before Hakkai came to his senses and tried to grab the chibified demon. Keyword is tried. Goku has sharp teeth.

VERY sharp teeth.

As Hakkai found out.

The hard way.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A few moments later, we find Goku munching happily on a table, surrounded by a bunch of women cooing about 'how cute' the little chibi was. Of to one side was Hakkai, bandaging his hand, Yaone trying to bring back the blood into her leg, Gojyo still bandaged up from his previous injuries and Sanzo...... reading his newspaper. When Goku tried to bite him he found himself face to face with a gun. The little chibi backed of after that.

As for the rest of the Kougaji-taichi? Well....

"Where the hell is Yaone? She should have been here by now!!"

"Maybe she's just caught up in something."

"Ne!! Maybe Yaone ne-san was caught by the Sanzou – ikkou (I can't remember what she calls them, if anyone knows please tell me)"

"Che, Dokugaiji, get the dragon ready!"

"Onii-chan is going to rescue his girlfriend!!!"

"URUSAI."

Back to the Sanzou-ikkou......

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..................."

'Sweatdrop'

Everyone stared at the sleeping chibi who was currently sleeping in the middle of a pile of empty plates. The ladies who had treated him to lunch were long gone, giggling about the 'cute little kid' who they had met that they. Now the chibified demon was sleeping off his meal.

"Ano... should we wake him?"

Stares.....

Yaone blushed at the stares that were directed at her, then she noticed the time.

"OH NO!!!!!!!"

The Sanzo-ikkou winced at the volume of her scream that could probably be heard all the way into the west.

"I'M LATE!!!! KOUGAJI SAMA IS GOING TO BE SO WORRIED!!!!"

"KOUGAJI!!!!!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On the way to the inn......

"Achoo, achoo, achoo......"

"Someone must be talking about you."

"Someone must be 'gossiping' about me!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back to the inn...

"So... Kougaiji is coming?"

"H...Hai!"

"Can we dump Goku on you then?"

"N...Nani?"

"Can. We. Dump. Goku. On. You?"

"A...Ano...wh...why?"

"Cause he can cause more trouble with you guys then anyone else. And we can get him off our hands."

"D...Demo...Kougaji-sama..."

"Don't complain, now you've got someone to distract that bratty sister of his."

Yaone shut up at that. He had a point. But, Lirin and this new mischievous together? She shuddered at the thought. If they fought it would be bad enough with the destruction they could cause, but if they teamed up? She'd rather face Gyumao alone, he was the lesser of two evils.

"Ano... Lirin and Goku?"

The rest of the Sanzo – ikkou stared at her at that statement, their minds following the same path as hers.

"Che. Recipe for disaster" No need to guess who said that.

"Ano...."

"YAONE!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned to see a very flustered Kougaji at the door. Behind him were Lirin and Doukugaji, both of them looking on the scene with interest. After all, Yaone seemed to be 'conversing' with the Sanzo – ikkou, not fighting them.

The Sanzo – ikkou groaned inwardly, it was going to be a looooong day.

In the background, Goku continued snoring.


	4. Drunk Hakkai

S.L.: Next chappy!!!

Muse1 : Why are we here?

Muse2 : Cause our dear author is her friend and decided to lend us out.

S.L. : For those of you who don't know, these two are the muses who help out YunCynImaginator in Random Scenes for Saiyuki. Imaginator lent them to me since I've got minor writers block and Sherio and Malon weren't any help.

Muse 1 : At least you've got a plot. Turns to Muse2 Right? Um... Helloooo

Muse2 : Stares D...DR...DRAGON!!!!!!

Muse1 : WHAT!!!!!

S.L.: Meet Sherio and Malon, my muses, guys, why are you in your true forms?

Sherio : Kayna and Sara got us stuck in it.

Muse1 : THOSE SADISTIC $#!&!!!!!! STICKING US WITH AN AUTHOR WHO HAS DRAGONS FOR MUSES AND MMPPFF (Muse2 has silenced her companions)

Muse2 : Umm.... Is Imaginator going to read this?

S.L. : She better. Btw, just as warning, as long as I return you two alive I'm free to do whatever I want with you.

Muse 12 : Uh oh

Sherio : On with the story!!!!!!

Malon : She doesn't own Saiyuki or any of the characters

Firehedgehog : Thanks for you reviews!!!

Psycho – CJ : Pity the characters a bit. I'm not THAT sadistic. Thanks for the info

Koinu-chan : Wait till you read THIS chapter.

Addicted2anime : Confrontations? More like Chaos and madness

Solus Nox : Thanks for your reviews!!!!

Ami : ;;; Don't stress the plot. Its suppose to be funny.

Drunk Hakkai.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Snore.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOKU'S A CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone winced at Lirin's scream, Goku continued snoring.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Yaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwnnnnn."

Stare.

The chibi has woken.

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So let me get this straight."

The Kougaiji – tachi and Sanzo – ikkou were sitting on the outskirts of town after being kicked out of the inn. Why? Lets just say, irreparable damage due to hot headed, bloodthirsty youkai and leave it at that shall we?

"Goku." Motions to the chibi who is currently tied up till all you can see is a bunch of ropes, "Was turned into a chibi."

Nod.

"Because of a gods mistake."

Nod.

"And now his diadem (is that how you spell it?) can't fit anymore."

Nod.

"And now you have to look after a Chibi Son Goku in his demon form."

Nod.

"Goodbye."

No... "NANI????????????"

Glare. "Lirin IS my younger sister. I do NOT want to be around when this little guy is free."

"JIEN!!!!"

"I did look after you when you were a kid. I'm not suicidal."

"Yaone-san."

"Lirin." And that was an explanation all on its own.

And the Sanzo – ikkou were left staring at the back of a dragon heading west.

...... They were soooo dead.

"Ano..."

Sanzo and Gojyo turned around with dread at the tone of Hakkai's voice.

"He escaped." Enough said.

Panic.

Now.

"OWWWWW!!!!!! LITTLE $&!"

Introducing Goku's new chew toy. It's called Gojyo's arm.

"Itaiitaiitaiitaiitaiitaiitai....."

"URUSAI!!!!"

The patrons of the bar jumped in shock at the loud yell. They were even more surprised when they saw a redhead entering with a brown haired, golden eyed boy hanging off by his teeth. Literally. They were followed by a green eyed, dark haired man and gunshots.

They were entering quite fast.

Wonder why? (note the sarcasm)

"OI!!! WAITRESS!!!! ALE AND EVERYTHING ON THE MENU!!!!"

The waitress jerked in surprise and looked to her boss for help. He nodded and signaled her to give the strange group whatever they want.

The sooner their served the sooner their gone.

No one noticed a chibi who had been sitting down sulkily with a lump on his head (guess what happened) sneak off into the kitchen.

In the kitchen......

None of the VERY busy chefs noticed the kid who got into the alcohol compartment and started mixing the drinks. And experimenting. And finally put it all into one cup. On the tray that had everything on the menu.

Goku managed to sneak back unnoticed. Except by Sanzo, who couldn't care less as long as the chibi didn't involve him.

Then the food arrived. And the other members of the party heaved a sigh of relief when he started eating like no tomorrow.

Hakkai smiled as he reached for one of the cups of 'ale', wishing that he could get drunk after that episode. Be careful what you wish for. Was the ale a little stronger than usual?

A little while later......

Gojyo is passed out from drinking too much normal ale.

Goku is hiding behind Sanzo who has his gun out.

And Hakkai?

He's drunk.

He's drunk, waving a bottle of ale, singing off key, with a foot on the table.

This could only get worse.

A/N: DONE!!!! And that gets this chapter off my back and the plot out of my mind.

Muse1: And how long did it take you?

S.L. : NOYB!!!! All you did was criticize my work.

Muse2 : Its good for you.

S.L. : Now I know why Imaginator likes to hit you.

Muse1 : You don't have a mallet.

S.L. : SKYLA!!!! RAUOH!!!!! DINNER!!!!!!

Muse2 : SHE HAS A FREAKING EAGLE AND WOLF AS PETS???????????

S.L. : Actually, their muses for another story.

Muses are too busy running to reply


	5. A breif interlude

S.L.: I am soooo sorry bout how long I took to update this chapter. Its just that I had a horrible writers block along with tons of stuff.

Sherio: True, for once.

Malon: She's worried sick about her drama performance

S.L.: Stupid classmates didn't memorize their lines.......

Muses 1&2: Why are we still here?

S.L.:

Muse1: At least this is better than Imaginator

S.L.:

Muse2: So when are you getting your laptop repaired?

Sherio and Malon: HUSH

S.L.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Muse1&2: OO

Sherio:sigh no laptop for a week means no internet for a week baka

Malon: She doesn't own Saiyuki or any of the characters in it.

Thanks to these people for reviewing:

Firehedgehog, addicted2anime, gLo, Psycho-CJ, Terra89, tidus2529

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahbalhblahblah

Sanzo 'calmly' took in the situation.

Gun in hand? Check.

Knocked out Gojyo? Check.

Chibified Goku huddling behind him with his robe in a death grip? Check.

Drunken Hakkai waving a cup of beer and singing horribly off-key? Check.

Raising gun? Check.

Taking aim? Check.

Hakkai suddenly collapsing in a drunken stupor? Che... WHAT THE #$??????

Turning, Sanzo grabbed the suspect who he had a sneaking suspicion was responsible for this mess in the first place.

"Now, you do what I tell you, ok?" Nod.

"You will help me take these two up to their room." Nod.

"You will put them in bed." Nod.

"You will come down STRAIGHT AFTER you do that." Nod.

"And you will make more of that stuff that got Hakkai drunk." No... Curious look.

"Do you understand?" Death Glare. Frantic Nodding.

"Good. You will start your 'chores' NOW!!!"

At his shout, the chibi sprang to his feet and proceeded to haul the two unconscious demons to their room. Roughly. Their going to have a few new bruises in the morning.

He did NOT want to know why the brat came down with that mischievous look on his face.

He followed Goku into the kitchen, silencing the manager with a golden credit card trust into his face.

So THAT'S what he put in. Too bad the concoction is probably too strong that it is near deadly to anyone but Hakkai. He wanted to slip some into the ceremonial wine of the next temple they went to. Oh well. At least he has a way of wiping that smirk off Hakkai's face.

TBC

S.L.: I KNOW this is very short, and I'm soooo sorry, but the rest you'll have to wait till my coms fixed.

Sherio: Hopefully you wouldn't wait till exams are over before you update.

S.L.: Shut UP

Skyla: Where's dinner?

Muse1: They can TALK????

Rauoh: Of course, why?

Muse2: What story are you from?

S.L.:Himitsu. Anyway, please R&R and I PROMISE I'll post the next chapter ASAP


	6. Morning After

S.L.: Well… right now I'm on a plane flying back home and praying I finish this chapter today since I don't have access to any internet starting tomorrow. That said, exams are over and I did well enough, my laptop is partially fixed and Imaginator is using her muses so…

Sherio: Just get on with it!

Malon: Calm down, and S.L.? You're babbling.

S.L.: Oh shush. Anyway, I can only post this sometime in February and I'm running out of ideas so…..

Sherio: She doesn't own Saiyuki or any of the characters in it.

Skyla Rauoh: Where are our chew toys?(A.K.A. muses)

Thanks to:

YJ, Lady Maya, Jamie, michiyo, Chibi Gojyo, tius2529 and Firehedgehog

Lily McCloud: Thanks for the info. And how do you think Goku got free. No offence taken.

Morning after

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sanzo glanced up at Gojyo's scream. Wondering what happened he remembered who put him and Hakkai to bed. Oh. That explained everything. He wondered if Hakkai ever got hangovers.

Beside him Goku sniggered into his breakfast. (I'm not going to keep on typing Chibi Seiten Taisen Son Goku every time).

Meanwhile in Gojyo's room

Bugged eyed shock

Stare.

Gojyo stared at a sleeping Hakkai.

A sleeping Hakkai.

In his bed.

Sleeping peacefully.

WHAT THE !# HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

Wait.

He dimly remembered being drunk.

And HAKKAI being drunk.

Off keyed singing.

Then he woke up to find their bodies wrapped around each other.

Oh.

Shit.

OhshitohshitohshitohshitohshitOHSHIT.

Don't tell me…

But Sanzo wouldn't allow it.

But they were drunk.

OH HOLY () SHIT!

No way.

He was straight.

But they were DRUNK!

WAAAIIIIITTT! BACKPEDAL!

Hakkai? Drunk?

Suddenly Gojyo smelled a rat.

In chibies clothing.

He was going to KILL that little #(!

Breakbreakbreakbreakwhenwouldfanfictionletususeproperbreaksagain?breakbreakbreakbreak

Groan.

Head hurts.

Loud noise.

Sounds like Gojyo…

WAITAMINUTE! GOJYO?

WHAT WAS GOJYO DOING IN HIS ROOM?

Hakkai groaned again as he moved his head.

"Yare, yare, what happened?"

"You've got a hangover."

Hakkai accepted the angry statement before his mind fully processed the implications.

"Wait, hangover….?"

His head REALLY hurt and he winced at how slurred and hoarse his voice sounded.

"Yeah, hangover, you know, the consequence of getting totally drunk the night before?"

"….drunk?..."

"Yeah, you got drunk."

"……Goku……"

"Who else?"

"I'm going to……"

"My sentiments exact!"

The smiles the two men exchanged at that moment would have had Goku heading for the hills.


	7. Chapter 7

S.L.: Stupid writers block mumble mumble mumble

Sherio: Hey, where are the muses?

Malon: She gave them back to Imaginator.

S.L.: Well, for my loyal reviewers who probably want to skin me alive, I've got a live journal account that would give you an idea on how I'm going with the story. You can get it at my bio under my homepage.

Sherio: If you remember to write in it.

S.L.: scowls Shut up Sherio.

Malon: This isn't the only story you are slack on.

S.L.: Well… Umm… Idon'townSaiyukinowonwiththestory

Thanks to all who reviewed and I can't reply to thanks to the stupid website.

Chapter 6: Breakfast Trouble

"GOKU!"

Panicking, the chibified demon shoveled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and raced out the door. Sanzo merely glanced over his newspaper before going back to reading it, hiding his smirk. A few moments later, one enraged human turned demon and one enraged half-demon stalked down the stairs and out the door, after the little bra… urm… kid.

It took them half the day to find him.

In the end, the result was a trussed up bruised little demon who couldn't even sit down properly, a highly amused Sanzo and Harkyuu and a fuming Gojyo and Hakkai (tho you couldn't tell with Hakkai unless you knew him very well).

FLASHBACK

_Gojyo and Hakkai storm out the door only to see… people…lots and lots of people… and no chibi in sight. This was going to be a loooong day (if only they knew). _

_First stop- The grocers._

_They entered only to find the shop half empty. Of food. And a very angry man who was obviously the owner of the shop tapping his foot as if he was waiting for them._

"_You two the brats guardians? Don't lie we saw the lot of you come into town together. You'll be paying for everything he ate or work it off you hear me? And you wouldn't leave this store until you do."_

_Needless to say, without Sanzo's gold card, they left the store aching, tired and broke. And, of course, totally pissed off. Poor Goku._

_Second stop – Restaurant_

_This time they had stopped by the inn to threaten Sanzo with the threat of sending everyone Goku pissed off to him if he didn't give them his gold card NOW, so they were armed for the stack of bills._

_They were not armed for the army of ladies._

_The army of _single_ ladies._

_The army of single young ladies looking for a husband._

_Three guesses who sent them there and the first two don't count._

_Sanzo and Harkyuu watched them run from the safety of the hotel room._

_It continued like that for most of the day._

_A bee's nest in the bush that they mistook for Goku's snoring._

_Hiding from the ladies._

_A couple of pissed of men with chewed on legs._

_Hiding from the ladies._

_The grocer again. Apparently Goku had a second round at his store._

_Did I mention hiding from the ladies?_

_At last they gave up and went back to the hotel, only to find Goku sound asleep in his bed._

………

_End Flashback_

After they tied the little basta…… kid…… demon…… up tight. They decided to do things the old fashion way. They gave him a good, long spanking.

Goku was still hobbling around the next day when they left the town, sulking in the back seat of the car.


End file.
